1. Field
The present invention is directed toward a hosiery garment, and particularly one which extends over the upper torso.
2. State of the Art
Before the introduction of currently available pantyhose, "nylon stockings" or "nylons" were a commonly worn hosiery garment. The standard material from which hosiery garments are made is spun nylon. A problem with nylon stockings is that some means is necessary to hold them up. In pantyhose, however, the stockings are formed integral with a panty, which keeps the stockings from falling down.
In order for the panty portion of pantyhose to perform its function of holding the pantyhose up, it must be fairly tight and typically include reinforced elastic material. In addition, they have an elasticized, and fairly tight waistband, designed to go over the hips and around the waist. Without this tight waistband, the panty portion of the pantyhose would likely not have sufficient strength to keep the stocking portions from falling down.
A problem with an elasticized waistband, however, is that it distorts the appearance of the wearer's figure. The waistband causes an indention in the tissue around the waist, which can be easily noticed, even under the wearer's clothing. In addition, the tight waistband can be uncomfortable, causing a binding sensation.
A type of garment that covers essentially the upper and lower torso is one known as a "body blouse." Body blouses are designed mainly for exercising. Body blouses include an upper body portion and leg portions that extend to approximately the ankle area. This type of garment is typically formed of a material commonly known as Lycra or Spandex, which has been widely used in swimsuits and cycling shorts. Lycra is relatively thick, insulative, and opaque compared to standard hosiery material.
There remains a need for a hosiery garment that provides for adequate support for the stocking portions of the garment, and yet which avoids a binding waistband.